


Everybody Ships Us, But We Don't

by OceanEyes2021



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Rom-com, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanEyes2021/pseuds/OceanEyes2021
Summary: The Avalance rom-com AU no one asked for, but that I’ve been dying to write.Corporate lawyers from the two biggest law firms in Star City clash – cuteness and hilarity ensues.Sometimes you meet and just rub each other off the wrong way, until you end up rubbing each other off the right way *wink wink*.(Please be gentle, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I wanted to write a Holiday AU but I took too long to start and the only reason I'm even posting this now is because I've had a few glasses of wine....liquid courage and all.)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I’m wonder struck, blushing all the way home_

The almost autumn air hit Ava’s face the moment she stepped outside. The doorman – sweet, elderly David – greeted her like he does every morning when she’s staying at her city residence. This wasn’t going to be one of those quiet runs she goes on the Sharpe family estate. But she’s already got a headache coming, thanks to Gary messing up venue reservations for the firm’s annual fundraiser, and Ava needed to clear her head with a hard and fast jog around a block or two.

(Taylor Swift on her Spotify – check. Shoe laces double tied – check. Powerbeats synced to her Apple watch – check.)

And so she started off, a mindless run to nowhere except wherever her feet take her around Star City. Ava picked up her pace and just as she turned a corner, her music stopped.

 _Why did it –_ _*Ava slammed hard against another body, forehead first*_

“What the FUCK! Watch where you’re go– ”

Ava Alexandrovna Sharpe was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a few seconds there.

Hot and sweaty (and did she mention hot?) in front of her was the hottest blonde with the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. And she’d seen a lot of hot blondes with blue eyes in her life, including herself (multiple times, in front of her mirror, every day).

_But Jesus Christ this one was just exceptionally –_

Hand pressed against her forehead in pain, the shorter blonde shot her head up in anger that suddenly disappeared the moment she actually looked at Ava. Whatever angry remark she intended to make got lost in the grey-blue eyes staring back at her.

_Goddamn….she’s hot._

“Oh God, I am so so sorry,” Ava broke the silence.

“No no no, it was my fault. I wasn’t looking. Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah no, yeah just a little bump. Just… you’re okay? Are you okay? I was looking at my watch. Ohmygod areyoubleeding?!”

“No no. I’m good I’m good. Just a small bump on the forehead. I’m sure it’ll go away,” replied the blonde.

“Right then…I uh…should go. That way,” Ava gestured in the opposite direction.

“Yeah yeah, of course. Yeah. K. Uhh… bye nice running into you,” the blonde chuckled awkwardly at her own joke and took off.

Ava kept walking but took one glance back at the blonde.

_Is she…talking to herself, and shaking her head…? Huh. Guess the hot ones are always weird._

She must have failed to pay attention again. This time she bumped hard into some suited up investment banker type, who was surprisingly quick to apologize.

But Ava wasn’t as forgiving.

“Hey watch where you’re going!” she yelled, with an aggressive shove against his shoulder.

“Good grief lady! You’re the one who ran into me. Some people…,” the guy half replied and half muttered under his breath as he walked away.

****************

Sara picked up her pace again and continued her run. But she was distracted – very, very, extremely and ridiculously distracted that she ran into a postal box.

_Fuck goddammit son of a dumb bitch!_

It was her shin and she knew instantly that this one was going to bruise badly. Her hand checked her shin but her mind went back to those pair of legs – _tall, blonde, hot, really hot._

_Like shit, she was hot. And familiar, somehow…was it … no it can’t be…_

She shook away inappropriate thoughts about a random stranger – _a hot, hot stranger_ – and decided to call it a morning and walk back to her apartment to tend to her injury (injuries, at this point – the forehead AND the shin).

Once at her apartment, Sara put her phone on speaker and checked her voicemail while she rummaged through her first aid kit.

“Hey Sara, so… tiny problem. Okay actually not that tiny. Remember how we said that we’d sort out that thing where the hotel double booked the venue for both us and Heywood & Darhk? Yeah they’ve come up with what they think is a fair solution – their words , not mine so don’t kill me. And also obviously, if you're going to kill someone it should be Jax, not me. Anyway, they’re moving both of our events to another floor entirely and guess what, we’ll be holding events simultaneously across the hall from each other…. _*sigh*_ sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you know, don’t shoot the messenger and all so…I’ll see you at the shindig,” Zari ended the call.

Sara sighed as she gently rubbed antibiotic ointment onto her shin, taking a closer look at her forehead in the mirror.

_Yep, this one’s going to bruise like a mother too. Perfect day to have a blotch of black and blue right on your fucking forehead. This charity event is going to be all sorts of fun, and it hasn’t even started yet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They run into each other again, though not literally this time.  
> And they finally recognize each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much friends, for the love and encouragement. I'm keeping my promise to continue with the story. I have a better idea for its development now. As I mentioned previously, this was supposed to be a winter holiday AU so I've had to make some major adjustments plot-wise. 
> 
> The lyrics are from the song Upper West Side by King Princess. Check her out, if you haven't already. (Also, if you don't know King Princess... you might want to re-evaluate your queer life - just saying :P )

_I can’t stop judging everything you do_   
_(but I can’t get enough of you)_

“Heyyyy Avaaaa, looking really – ”

“Don’t say it,” warned Ava.

“ – sharp!”

_Count on Nate Heywood to never pass up a corny pun on her name._

“He’s on his fifth glass of whiskey,” Amaya whispered as she hugged Ava.

“Where’s Gary? And where’s Nora?”

“Gary’s most likely hiding in a closet somewhere after his screw up. And Nora is probably avoiding Ray Palmer,” Amaya replied, pouring some water into Nate’s glass on the table after he half wobbled away for the men’s room.

“Avoiding? I don’t – those two… they need to just –”

“Bang?”

“Yeah,” Ava scoffed.

“That’s what I keep telling Nora. And it’s not like we’re even rivals in any way whatsoever. Palmer, Tarazi & Lance isn’t even on our side of town.”

A few colleagues came over to join the two women in conversation and soon the annual Heywood & Darhk fundraiser was in full swing.

Each year, the firm chose a different cause for the fundraiser. This year was on climate refugees and Amaya, being the environmental attorney, spearheaded the event. Heywood & Darhk was for the most part a corporate law firm, the majority of its business coming from the Sharpe family conglomerate’s shipping line. But both partners – Hank Heywood and Damian Darhk – decided a few years prior to launch a pro bono arm providing free legal counseling. And along came brilliant British-born Amaya Jiwe, or as Nate put it, Heywood & Darhk’s environmental law version of Amal Clooney. (Ava was pretty sure Nate still harbors a crush on Amaya.)

After about an hour of schmoozing guests with deep pockets, Ava excused herself to go in search of the ladies’ room. It wasn’t hard to find. Maybe she’s had a glass or four of chianti but she wasn’t drunk – only feeling _good, bold_. For a split second, she wondered if the wine had anything to do with what, or rather _whom_ , she thought she’d just seen out the corner of her eye as she left the restroom.

_Was it…? No, probably not. It’s the wine. Definitely the wine. No one would be on this floor of the hotel right now unless they were attending either of the two events. And it could’ve been any other hot blonde. I saw a different one, with no makeup on, high ponytail, cheeks flushed, eyes blue, and sweat dripping down – fuck nope this isn’t, nope not going there. Not fantasizing about my literal run-in with a random hot blonde in the middle of a goddamn work event. Act professional Sharpe, dammit._

By the time she’d walked back to her table, Nate, Amaya, and the rest of her colleagues were nowhere to be found. In fact most of the guests from both events had decided to migrate to the hall separating the two ballrooms and mingle there, drinks in hand and cheque books in pockets. After being pulled into conversations with various friends and business partners of her parents, Ava eventually found her way back to Amaya and Nate who were both more than a little inebriated at this point.

Amaya seemed to have either surrendered on trying to sober up Nate or Nate had ended up cajoling her into getting drunk with him. It was likely the latter. No one did peer pressure better than Nate Heywood. Ava would know. She’d known him since they were born and practically every broken bone and rule throughout her childhood somehow involved Nate. Being family friends and only children meant they were thick as thieves, getting into all kinds of trouble, and passing every childhood milestone together like pseudo-siblings (including going through that douchebaggery teenage phase in high-school).

“Heeyyyyy Aves, guess who I just spotted,” Nate slurred.

“Do I want to know?”

“Ha. Yeah this one you do. Remember Sara Lance?”

“You mean ‘brace face Sara’ ?” Ava added.

“Ooooh, ‘brace face’ no more ma’am. Definitely not ‘brace face’ no more,” Nate corrected her with a smirk.

“Good for her I guess. Puberty was harsh on that poor girl,” Ava replied nonchalantly, suspicious of her best friend’s tone and with an inkling of where the conversation might be headed.

“Speaking objectively here because I didn’t know her in high school. But Nate’s right. Sara Lance’s sort of been the ‘it’ girl of Star City for a while now,” Amaya added.

“And…?” Ava asked, making sure her eye roll was noticeable.

“And nothing. Just, you know… she’s hot and probably single and moves around in the same circles as us… and anyone who hasn’t been living under a rock would’ve jumped her bones already – ” continued Nate.

_Oh my God, here he goes._

“I wasn’t living under a rock. I was working in London – ”

“And shagging drop dead gorgeous, Irish millionaire heiress Lena Luthor. We been knew,” Nate went on.

“Hey Heywood, how about you don’t bring up painful reminders of my ex that I’m still trying to get over,” Ava snapped.

“Whoa whoa, alright. Settle down children. Nate, yes Ava is right. You crossed a line. And, how about you start drinking some water,” Amaya intervened.

Ava only starts using Nate’s last name when she’s about to lose it. Amaya realized what was happening and has witnessed Ava Sharpe losing her temper more than a few times to know that this wasn’t headed to a good place. Luckily (or not), further intervention wasn’t necessary. Just as Amaya turned to head to the bar for Nate’s glass of water, she collided into a blonde in a red dress.

“Dammit, what is with everyone running,” Sara looked up as she finished her sentence, “... into me.”

The tension was broken by Nate before Amaya could issue an apology.

“Brace face,” Nate gasped… in what he thought in his head was a low whisper, but was definitely not low and was certainly not a whisper.

“This the asshole who made high-school miserable for you?” Zari stared down at Nate, standing with arms folded next to Sara.

“Nope. He definitely was a jerk. But it was *this* other asshole,” Sara corrected with a finger pointed right at Ava.

“I – uh – heh, that’s – no. It wasn’t even said out loud for anyone to hear! Nate and I were just having a *private* locker-side conversation!” Ava stuttered and defended.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sharpe…,” the shorter blonde retorted and left, knocking Ava’s shoulder hard with hers and spilling red wine on her dress in the process. 

“ – fucking unbelievable,” Ava huffed.

“… did she just, did you just… oh this is going to be interesting,” Nate started laughing.

“Just shut the fuck up Nate!” Ava cursed, punching her friend hard in the arm.

Amaya smiled knowingly into her glass as she took a long sip of her champagne. _Oh, this is definitely going to get interesting. As the kids say, such angst much sexual tension._

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any interest from the fine folks here, in the form of encouraging comments, I will continue :)


End file.
